godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-You/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Average weapon to use against a Chi-You. Take advantage of the Short Blade's advanced step and aerial triangle to swiftly dive into melee range, evade and dive right back in again after Chi-you's attacks. Aim to attack the upper body, head and the fist as these parts are weak to pierce. You might also want to target and unbound the arm wings to make it more susceptible to any kind of blade attack. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' The best weapon to use against a Chi-You as it gives you a number of options to attack. Your first role as the Long Blade wielder is to unbound the lower body using Impulse Edge and make it weak against all blade attacks for your allies. After this, you may opt to continue attacking the lower body to inflict Down 'on Chi-You or you may shift your attacks to its fist or the upper body as these parts are weak to sunder. You can also target and unbound the arm wings to make it more susceptible to any kind of blade attack. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Most difficult weapon to use against a Chi-You. Wait for it to perform a move with a long animation before attacking it with Charge Crush. Aim for the fist and/or the upper body to maximize your damage. You might also want to target the arm wings to inflict '''Down on Chi-You. Once it's down, spam Charge Crush on its arm wings and you'll find it Down once again after a couple of hits. Repeat until it dies. *''Elemental:'' Blaze and freeze elemental blades are effective against all of Chi-You's body parts other than the lower legs. *The best way to melee attack a Chi-You is to circle around it and wait for it to attack. It usually makes some noise and steels itself first before attacking. Land a couple of hits before it attacks, evade or block, then and land a few more blows during the backswing animation and repeat. But still watch out for its chop attack and 360 degree spin attack. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Using overhead homing or pseudo-homing shot or laser type bullets are the easiest way to kill a Chi-You. These bullets, like the IOD, usually land on its head or chest which have the weakest defense against pierce type bullets. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb, radial or its own Aragami bullets, aim and fire on the Chi-You's lower body as it is weak against crush type bullets. The head is also weak to crush type bullets but it is difficult to aim as it has a very small target hitbox. *''Elemental:'' Always use blaze and/or freeze elemental bullets when fighting against a Chi-You to maximize your damage output. *The best time to shoot a Chi-You is after it attacks or when it's down, make sure to keep moving as it has homing projectile attacks. *You may also opt to use homing bullets or pseudo homing bullets like the IOD and shoot while circling around it. *Chi-You's lower body is weak against its own Aragami bullets, so devour him plenty and share the bullets to maximize effects and kill him faster. A blast gun is necessary to maximize your output of these bullets. Status Resistances for GE3: *''Rage Indicator:'' A purplish aura is emitted by its body. *Chi-You's movement and attacking speed significantly increases while it is enraged. *All of its attacks will be faster and have lesser backswing animation. *''Head:'' The easiest way to unbound this part is to use small to medium sized blaze or freeze elemental shot bullets. This part is difficult to aim manually so use an overhead homing or pseudo homing bullet like the IOD. *''Arm Wings:'' This part has no weakness and the only way to unbound this is to concentrate your attacks on it using any type of blade. *''Lower Body:'' Although you can break this part just by consistently slashing it, the fastest way to do it is to spam blaze or freeze elemental Impulse Edge or by firing bomb/radial bullets on it. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Chi-You by continuously attacking the following parts: **Arm Wings using any type of blade. **Lower Body using any type of blade, crush type bullets (bomb/radial) or Impulse Edge. *They usually stagger when their head and fists are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Chi-You's will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it performs its shockwave attack, bomb ball attack or 360 degrees spinning attack. *You can easily evade its gliding attack by side stepping to the left or right (under its wings) or jumping. *Chi-You's have above average line of sight but below average hearing. You can easily sneak up behind without it ever noticing you. It also doesn't notice immediately that there is a battle nearby unless it actually sees it. *Chi-You gains the ability to use its bomb multiball and bomb ball combo for missions having the difficulty level of 4 and above. Attacks '*Homing Ball: Fires a small blast into the air, which will track its target *Explosive Ball: Charges a large ball of explosive energy in its hands before firing, has a small homing effect. *Gliding: Jumps into the air and glides above ground with extended wings. When enraged, the Glide speed will increase unless the wings are unbounds. *Backstep: Bombs the grounds in front of it while jumping backwards soon after *Roundhouse Kick: Performs a forward spinning kick, and a much larger radius one after landing. *Wing Chop: Performs a powerful chop with the right wings claws. Standing on the left side will make you miss more easily *Hug: Steps forward and tries to grab you with both wing arms. *Spinning blasts: Lowers itself to the ground shortly, then spins around blasting the surrounding with weak bombs that stagger you easily. Has a longer windup animation after it's completed. *Shockwave: Raises both arms and charges energy before slamming them down on the ground, releasing the explosive blast. *Rapid Bombs: Performs 4 small shots before performing a quick charge and releasing an explosive bomb. Only used from Rank 4, the attack does not home, but an up to 30 degree aim correction is applied between shots. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes ''The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 '''Note: The Arm Wings do not have an Elemental weakness or resistance, until they are broken where they turn into 'xx' versus Blaze and Freeze Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Medium sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation